Segojan Earthcaller
, GnomeDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, | favored weapon = “Earthcaller” rod (heavy mace) | worshipers = Druids, elemental archons (earth), fighters, gnomes, illusionists, merchants, miners | cleric alignments = CG, LG, NG }} Character and Reputation Segojan Earthcaller (she-goe-jann urth-cahl-ur) is an earthy and pragmatic deity who always communicates in a direct and straightforward fashion. Although he attempts to defuse and avoid conflicts if possible, the Earthfriend is a fierce opponent if he or his followers are attacked, particularly when he or his followers are threatened in their den. The Lord of the Burrow only intercedes directly when gnomes who dwell within the earth are threaded, usually in situations when interactions between rock gnomes, deep gnomes, and other races who inhabit the Underdark are brought into conjunction. Segojan is seen as the patron of rock gnomes. Clergy and Temples The church of Segojan is very prominent in rock gnome communities and acts in a quite organized fashion, working closely with the clergies of other gnome gods. In conjunction with the clergy of Baervan Wildwanderer, particularly the diverse ecology found beneath the surface. In conjunction with the clergy of Flandal Steelskin, Segojan’s faithful supervise mining operations and oversee the safety and protection of gnome miners. In conjunction with the followers of Callarduran Smoothhands, they work to forge ties between gnomes who dwell on or directly beneath the surface and the deep gnomes of the Underdark. Segojan’s clerics go further than others in actively seeking to watch over boundaries with the territory of Underdark races and tunnels deeper underground than gnomes usually explore. Rock gnome clerics, who form the core of Segojan’s clergy, often serve as emissaries on behalf of surface communities of gnomes to their deep kinfolk, and many seek to establish and maintain trading routes between the two subraces. In accordance with their deity’s supervision of the dead, whose mortal forms are interred in his domain, clerics of Segojan preside over most funeral rituals for the Forgotten Folk in addition to their other duties. Clerics and druids of Segojan pray for their spells at dawn in preparation for the day to come. Segojan is venerated at quarterly holy days that mark the first day of each new season. His faithful gather in plainly adorned dens and offer forth gemstones, both worked and unworked, in honor of the treasures of the earth that the Lord of Burrows provides. Such treasures are then placed in small holes duh previously by badgers before covering them with dirt. Segojan is said to employ small burrowing animals to move the jewels elsewhere for gnomes to discover anew. Despite great amounts of excavation, none of the buried offerings have ever been found again in the immediate vicinity of where they were placed. Many clerics and druids multiclass as elemental archons, fighters, or illusionists. History and Relations with other deities With the notable exception or Urdlen, Segojan is closely allied with the rest of the gnome pantheon, for his areas of control overlap with them. He once held other portfolios but has passed them on to the rest of the gnome deities over time as they gained experience. Among other gods, Segojan is most closely allied with other gods of nature and the earth, and, to a lesser extent, death. He is an ardent foe of the kobold gods, and often battles the various other humanoid deities as well. Other enemies include Abbathor and Cyric. The ancient enmity between Urdlen and the gnome pantheon unfolds in large part in the endless battles between Earthfriend and the Crawler Below, for, of all the gnome gods, Segojan’s area of concern is most directly threatened by Urdlen’s campaign of bloody terror and destruction. Much more than the other members of the gnome pantheon, Segojan and Urdlen are engaged in an ongoing and brutal war of attrition. Dogma The earth is the heart and soul of the Forgotten Folk. From its nurturing embrace spring forth the children of Garl, on its surface and amid its tunnels and caves they dwell in life, and beneath its silent shroud they rest in death. Preserve and protect the natural world that lies beneath the roots of those who dwell on the surface. Dig burrows, tunnel, and explore, for the Badger welcomes all gnomes into his domain. Ware the evil that ensnares those blinded by the avarice and destructive impulses of the Crawler Below, and the Lord of the Burrow shall protect those who dwell in his demesne and live in harmony with his teachings. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities of Nature Category:Gnome Deities